


Blanket Forts

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Maggie and Alex have a long day. Maggie comes home to a surprise waiting for her.





	Blanket Forts

It had been a long day.

It had been a very long day.

It had been a very long day that lasted 18 hours.

It had been a very long day for Alex, who woke up at 4 that morning.

It had been a very long day for Maggie who woke up to the sound and movement of Alex waking up at 4 that morning. (Minutes later, Maggie groaned as her phone rang, the dreaded voice of her Captain forcing her into action and dragging her, conveniently enough, to the same crime scene her girlfriend had been summoned.) 

They parted ways when they left the crime scene, checking in throughout the day with short texts. Maggie’s last message told Alex that she was on her way to Alex’s apartment (it was closer than hers), sent home by her captain to get rest (“Sawyer go home the department can’t afford to pay you overtime anymore this month”). Unknown by Maggie, J’onn had already sent Alex home for the same reason. 

Maggie’s eyes were closed as the door swung open she clumsily, tiredly stumbled into the apartment and instinctually moved toward the bed. She didn’t open her eyes until she ran into a chair. A chair that is usually in the Kitchen. Opening her eyes, she learned the reason the chair had been moved. She smiled lightly, only her nerd would come home utterly exhausted but still make time to build a blanket and pillow fort in the middle of the living room. 

There’s a muffled rustling from inside the biggest blanket and pillow fort Maggie had ever seen and a second later her girlfriends head popped out of the opening. Alex grinned sheepishly up at her.

“What’s all this?” Maggie questioned.

“This…This is nothing…I just got bored…it’s stupid we can just take it down…” Alex stuttered her response. Unsure of what Maggie thought of her fort. 

“No don’t, it looks fun. But why’d you make it?” 

“It was a very long day.” Alex answered like that was a sufficient answer 

“It was…” Maggie trailed off leaving the conversation open for Alex to elaborate if she wants to as she walks over to the bed that already has PJ’s laid out for her. 

Alex made her way out of the fort completely and to the bed. “When Kara first got here, we would build forts when the world got too big. And then later whenever one of us had an extremely long or hard day the other would have a fort waiting and we would spend the night there eating, sleeping, talking, watching movies and TV, pretty much whatever we wonted. It’s a safe place and we both had a long day and I thought it would be fun and relaxing and there’s all your favorite foods inside and vegan ice cream in the freezer.”

“It sounds perfect. Lead the way.” 

They made their way to the opening and crawled in. The floor inside the fort was almost completely covered in pillows a pile of blankets off to the side to cover up when they get cold. Next to the blankets were pizza boxes, containers with vegan and non-vegan Chinese options, and a cooler with root beer to drink. Alex’s laptop was set up and opened to Netflix with tabs for Amazon prime and Hulu ready to go as well. Alex turned to sit next to the food and found Maggie’s face inches from hers. She leaned in quickly stealing a kiss and pulled back to shift so Maggie could turn and lay her back on Alex’s stomach. Before Maggie got settled she leaned forward for a slightly longer but no more heated kiss than the previous one. Their foreheads pressed together after the kiss ended. 

Maggie opened her eyes first staring at Alex, taking in the beautiful, amazing, loving person she gets to call her girlfriend. Once Maggie got settled between her legs, Alex handed her a container of Chinese grabbed one for herself, pressed play on the movie Trolls. Ten minutes into the movie, Alex sets her food to the side and starts rubbing Maggie’s back and shoulders. Maggie’s muscles were tight with the stress of the day. Alex wanted nothing more than to help release the tension that had built up. Maggie’s head lolled to the side in pleasurable pain, a low moan escaped her lips. Alex smiled at the sound. Alex ended the massage 20 minutes later once Maggie was limply laying in her arms completely relaxed. 

“What was that for?” Maggie inquired.

“You looked like you needed a massage and I couldn’t help but give you one.” Alex answered.

Maggie turned her neck around and pecked Alex’s lips. Once she turned around again, they settled in for a very long night. 

A very long relaxing night.

A very long relaxing night they get to spend with the love of their lives. 

They make it through the Chinese food and a pizza and a half by the end of Trolls. Maggie disentangled her limbs from Alex and retrieves the ice cream from the freezer yelling out that she gets to pick what they watch next. She makes her way back to the fort and sees Alex staring into space. She knows better than to touch her right now, knows how she herself reacts when someone touches her when she spaces. “Alex” she whispers instead slightly worried, wholly in love. “Penny for your thoughts.”

“I was just thinking about how much I love you, about how happy you make me. Before I met you, I didn’t think I’d have this.” She describes waving her hands wildly around her.

“Didn’t think you’d have what?” Maggie knew. She almost always knew what Alex was trying to say but this is something Alex needed to find the words for. She knows that because Maggie had been struggling to find the words herself. 

“This…You…Happiness. I didn’t think I deserved to be happy. I didn’t think I deserved to find love. But you came along and every day you make me realizes little by little that maybe I do.” Maggie chuckles and Alex’s head shoots up eyes wide. “What’s so funny?” she questions indignantly.

“Nothing’s funny it’s just that I feel the exact same way. And you do make it easier every day for me to start believing that I might deserve it. And I love you so much.”

“I love you too, so much.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good because you’re stuck with me.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs and food. They sleep long into the afternoon the next day, the ice cream melted the computer asleep and phones without a single notification asking them to re-enter the real world.

“We should do this again Danvers.” Maggie says as they put away the refolded blankets and the many pillows that covered the floor the night before.

“We should.”

They do it again the night that Alex proposes to Maggie.

They do it again on their wedding night.

They do it again every time something big happens in their lives as a couple or something stressful happens in their jobs or anytime one of them comes home and finds a fort made or being made. They end up with a routine. The fort is set up, food eaten, TV watched, and serious conversations had.


End file.
